


Gaming Night

by steterismylife



Series: Steterismylife Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter may not be familiar with video games but he learns fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming Night

Peter hadn't really known where he was going. He just knew that he had to go somewhere that was out of Derek’s loft that he had been sneaking into. He followed Derek some nights too but to Stiles’ place; his reason for doing so was not important. He wandered the streets until he found the teen’s home and climbed up to his window as he saw the sheriff was out on business as always. Or maybe Derek was speaking to him; not like Peter would care.

 

He looked in through the window to see Stiles sitting at his computer and staring at the screen as his fingers moved. He tried to get a better view of the screen but gave up and instead went to slip inside the window by slowly pushing it up. Stiles wasn't paying that close of attention as he had his headphones around his neck with the sounds of the game playing through the speakers.

 

He silently watched Stiles play from over his shoulder for a bit. “What is the point of this game?” Stiles jumped and cursed once a creeper blew him up.

 

"What the hell?" Stiles frowned as he glanced to Peter. "Why are you here?!" He was more frustrated than ever. He had been trying to figure things out in the game and Peter broke his concentration.

 

Peter didn't look at him as he looked at the other screen Stiles had open and he looked at him. “Oh? Just watching you. You can continue on playing.” Stiles grumbled under his breath before going back to playing the game. Peter watched as he fought monsters and soon he brought a chair over to sit on instead of standing. “What are those green things that are always blowing you up?” Peter asked as Stiles jumped to hearing him. He had forgotten that Peter was in the room with him.

 

"They are called a creeper and I don’t want them to blow up because I want their gunpowder!" Stiles was getting testy. For the rest of the time Peter watched and saw Stiles gathering things for something. He noticed an item beside on the other screen he wanted to make and smiled.

 

"Heh, you should grab some sand like ten." Peter hummed and Stiles glanced at him then to the screen. He frowned slightly as he did what he said anyways even if he doubted that Peter had even played Minecraft. "Okay go to the crafting table." Peter told him and then took control of the mouse and made TNT causing Stiles’ mouth to drop.

 

"What the…?" Stiles frowned to this then looked at Peter who smiled to him. "You… You suck. Get out."

 

"I was just watching!" Peter stood up as he looked to Stiles pointed to the window for him to get out. Peter sighed and went to the window as he shook his head.

 

"I’ll be back! See you later Stiles.” He winked to the other causing him to blush. He soon left the room causing Stiles to groan and put his forehead onto the desk sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is was originally on my blog. Just moving things over. Don't mind me.


End file.
